But It's Better If You Do
by Lirtastsya
Summary: Oneshot. Troy's praying for love, but paying in naivety. (Panic at the Disco inspired)


Troy Bolton was annoyed.

Annoyed because his boss yelled at him in front of all his coworkers today, and because he smashed his hand while trying to hammer in a nail, and because his girlfriend, Gabriella, was whining, doing her weekly 'you don't love me, we don't spend enough time together' speech.

He sighed. This was not how he thought his life would turn out... His dreams of making it big in the NBA were shot down long ago, apparently he wasn't as good as he thought. The other players up in NY (during tryouts) ate him alive. Not to mention at the time he was failing his college classes, so he had no choice but to head back to Albuquerque and live with his folks for a few years. During that time he caught back up with Gabby, who stayed and decided to become the new Math teacher at East High. He and Gabby fell back in love and decided to give it another shot.

Unfortunately, only a few months back into their relationship, Troy found himself bored; just as he did when they went out in high school. Yes, Troy did care for her, but the love he had for her died long ago. He couldn't help how he felt. Since his basketball dreams died away, Troy decided he would have to find something more hands on to do. But, what could have been more hands on then basketball. Luckily for him he settled with being a carpenter. In his eyes though, it was the worst job he could ask for, but it payed well.

So, here he was, living in some worn down house, with a girlfriend he only cared for, and working as a carpenter.

"You don't love me anymore..." Troy heard Gabby say as he left his bedroom. He tightened the knot on his bow tie and sighed.

"Stop with that babe, your paranoid." He made his way over to the mirror that was hanging on the wall in the living room, checking himself over. He was wearing and jet black tux and he whipped his hair to the side once to keep it out of his eyes. He ran his fingertips over his eyebrows; he adjusted his tie once more.

"Well, what am I supposed to think? Your out every night, doing god knows what." She huffed and stepped over to him. In the mirror he could see her messy bed head hair, which he noted she didn't even attempt to brush this morning, and she was wearing a very short robe.

Troy threw his hands in the air and turned to her, "God knows what? I'm out working, busting my butt to pay for his dumpy place." He watched as she made her way over to him, taking the hem of his tux jacket in her hands, "Now, stop your whining, cause I gotta go." he finished.

"No, don't go."

He huffed, "I gotta go." He kissed her cheek once and made his way to the door, he opened it and turned back one last time, "Don't wait up."

* * *

As soon as he stepped out of the taxi, Troy loosened his tie and tossed it to the ground, while unbuttoning the top two buttons on his white shirt. He shoved his hands in his pockets and gradually stepped over to the big bronzed door. He looked from both sides, glancing around to make sure no one was in sight, then he knocked twice. A big bruiting man emerged, his identity unknown as he wore a beaked masquerade mask. Troy knew him of course, as he knew everyone in the club that he just entered. He scanned the entire place. Masks left and right. Shoving his hand inside his jacket, Troy pulled out his own mask from the hidden pocket and put it on.

He was on in five minutes.

Troy never gave up on his dream of singing on a stage, even if it meant the only spotlight he would be under was from a karaoke stand. He shrugged off his jacket and made his way to the steps on the side of the stage; while, the burlesque dancers were gathering behind him. The lights exposed him when he pressed his lips to the mic. He belted. The dancers grinding against his sides and sliding down his legs as he sang his heart out.

He loved it here.

His eyes drifted to a blond that was sitting front row to him. He did a double take. She wore nothing but hot pink and glitter. Her mask covering well enough to keep her identity a mystery to him. Troy smirked towards her and clapped his hands twice to the music.

When he finally finished singing Troy got his usual drink from the bartender, but before he could even take a sip, that same mysterious blond took hold of his arm and pulled him into one of the VIP rooms. She pushed him back into the single seat and he saw the humorous smirk on her lips. Troy quickly composed himself and couldn't help but smirk back at her. She placed her foot between his legs on the chair, wrapping her arms around his neck. The women leaned forward, he opened his mouth as a natural reaction (how could he not?) and he felt her tongue slide in. The kiss burned deep. Her lips were so soft and the taste of her mouth was something that Troy, at this moment, couldn't describe. He swirled his tongue around hers and they fought together, not long, before he willingly gave in. Her mouth was an electric current to his taste buds.

Pulling apart, Troy looked deep into the women's chocolate eyes. So round and so beautiful. He couldn't wait any longer, he wanted to know the identity of the women now. He had to know who she was and why she filled every one of his senses. Troy reached behind his hand, pulling at the strings as they loosen, he slid the mask from his face. Watching her response, what he saw was... surprised anger? Her jaw had dropped and she skillfully flung her mask off and tossed it to the floor. He couldn't believe it.

Sharpay Evans.

Sharpay's face twisted in anger and Troy felt absolute heat in his cheek as he realized she had just smacked his jaw. She quickly moved her foot from the chair and ran out of the VIP room.

"No, wait!" Troy tried to call her back. He jumped from his seat and chased after her.

That was when Troy noticed everyone in the lounge was running around in a frenzy. Cops were storming up the joint. Even though this was a serious matter, he couldn't help but continue his search for Sharpay. He spun around as he heard his named being screamed; one of the police had Sharpay in his arms.

"NO!" he cried out and sprinted his way over to her. Another cop noticed Troy's charging and got in front of him, he swung his nightstick at him. Troy ducked down and missed it, taking a chance, he raised back up and slammed his body into the mans. It didn't work. The cop stumbled back and grabbed him, pinning his arms behind his back, escorting him out to one of the cars.

He put up a good fight, but they shoved him in. He leaned his head back, panting lightly, he raised back up and smirked to himself. To his right, Sharpay, who was smirking right along with him and shaking her head playing, placed a hand on his inner thigh.

"The usual place?" She almost purred.

"The usual." he called towards the police sitting up front. Troy reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a money clip, handing it to the cop in the passengers seat. The man took it without a second thought, instructing the driver to head to the nearest hotel for a drop off.


End file.
